The Five times Percy proposed and the One time it worked
by Forever-Fangirl-PJO
Summary: The five times Percy proposes and the one time Annabeth indulges him. A Percabeth AU, oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys!**

 **Here is a twist on the classic cliché of five times +1.**

 **And if you like Percabeth AU oneshots then check out my story How We Could Have Met or the other oneshots posted on my account (I know shameless self promo :p)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 _1._

Annabeth was leaning over her desk, engrossed in her work with that Percy had dubbed her "thinking face". Hair in a messy bun, wearing an old t-shirt of his that was too big on her, Percy thought she looked absolutely stunning.

"Marry Me" he blurted out suddenly. She didn't respond, continuing to scratch away with her pencil. At her ignorance of his existence, let alone the words he had just uttered, Percy walked over and hugged her from behind. He nuzzled her neck and whined her name.

This finally elicited a response from her. "Percy, please, I really need to get this done," she replied, pushing him away and leaning into her work again.

Percy pouted, not willing to let go yet. Realizing that he was still there and preventing her from effectively working she acknowledged him again.

"Percy," she sighed, brushing away loose strands of her hair. "Why don't you order pizza?" she suggested knowing Percy would not be able to resist that. She was right, he gave her one more soft kiss on the shoulder and got up. She was finally able to get back to work.

Percy, on the other hand, was already on the phone placing the phone and the matter was dropped.

 _2._

They were in a fancy restaurant, not something they did often, but Annabeth had gotten a promotion so they had decided to celebrate. The amount of work she had put in had really paid off.

They had just finished the main course and were waiting on dessert while sipping on wine and Annabeth was talking adamantly about what her new role would be like.

Percy was content to just watch her enjoying the way she lit up when talking about her passions. The room cast a soft glow on her, making her and her beautiful red dress stand out even more. (Percy had quite a lot of thoughts about that dress)

Despite the upscale place, the atmosphere was comfortable and soft, with violin music playing off from somewhere. The food had been great, and Percy felt content, he let out a sigh.

"Oh am I boring you?" Annabeth asked, but there was no malice behind the words. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement.

"Oh no!" Percy hastily tied to explain himself, "No, it's just, you're perfect." He smiled at her and she smiled back, a small blush making its way to her cheeks.

"Okay, that's enough wine for you," she laughed as their dessert arrived. He saw the way she lit up with excitement when it was placed in front of her, she loved cheesecake.

For once, he ignored the food in front of him and said the first thing that came into his mind,

"Marry me."

She laughed and pointed a forkful of cheesecake at him, "Definitely no more wine for you," she said, taking a bite.

 _3._

They were in the park enjoying the amazingly warm weather (for once) under the guise of dog-sitting. Said dog was an adorable golden retriever named Ginger who was Jason's dog but as he was away on vacation with his girlfriend they had offered to watch her.

As Ginger ran around the dog park, Percy and Annabeth watched from the sidelines. Or rather Annabeth did, Percy had gotten distracted by the ice cream vendor that was only a few feet away.

Seeing him, not so subtly, staring longingly she lightly suggested the idea of ice cream. He lit up and agreed immediately.

"You sure you want vanilla?" he asked as he started to walk away, taking his wallet out.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, every time Percy tried to convince her to get chocolate (so that they would be matching) and every time she said no.

She shook her head affectionately as she watched him go, turning her attention back to Ginger who had decided to get into an intense game of tug of war with another dog over a stick.

She vaguely wondered if maybe she would intervene since the other dog was a lot smaller.

She was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her name being said. Turning around, she saw Percy down one knee holding up a vanilla ice cream cone,

"Will you marry me?" he asked solemnly.

She rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile on her face as she accepted the ice cream cone and started to eat it.

Percy got up, pouting slightly, "So is that a yes?"

Annabeth didn't have a chance to answer as a sharp bark resounded to through the park, looks like Annabeth was right about intervening.

 _4._

Percy was exhausted. It had been a rough day at work, not to mention he was completely drenched from the rain. He breathed a sigh of relief as he entered the apartment. Home, at last.

"Annabeth?" he called out, frowning when he didn't get a response. She should be home by now. He searched the apartment for any sign of her but it was empty.

He sighed dejectedly. After a rough day, all he wanted was to cuddle up with her and she was nowhere to be seen.

He decided that a warm shower was the next best thing as he was shivering at this point. When he stepped out, feeling much better, he could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. The thought of food reminded his stomach of how hungry he was, and upon arrival it decided to make its point by grumbling.

Annabeth looked up amused, "Seems like someone is hungry," she teased.

Percy groaned, "Like you wouldn't believe."

She held up Chinese cartons and a Harry Potter DVD. "There are pillows and blankets ready on the couch," she explained as she went into the living room. Percy followed her watching her set down the food and put in the DVD.

She knew him so well.

He caught her in a hug, mumbling into her hair about just how fantastic she is. She just smiled and hugged back, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Annabeth, you are the absolute best, marry me," he declared leaning in for another kiss.

She giggled and pushed him away only to grab his arm and drag him to the couch.

"Come one! The movie is starting!"

 _5._

Percy loved the beach. He loved the feeling if the sand between his toes, the coolness of the water, the freshness of the air and the sight of Annabeth in a bathing suit.

"Stop staring at me and get more water!" Annabeth called, snapping him out of his revere. He did as was told and dutifully gave her a bucket of seawater, that she immediately started to use to continue her project.

Her project being a sandcastle, which was coming along very nicely if Percy were to be honest. It was mostly her doing the building and him fetching her things, namely water. He walked back towards the ocean with another bucket to do just that when a shell caught his eye.

He picked it up, examining it and making sure there wasn't a creature inside. Once he was satisfied he wasn't hurting some poor sea creature he brought it back to an impatient Annabeth.

"Percy, what took you forever? Do you have the water?" she asked. Looking down he realized that he had forgotten to do that and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I got distracted," he apologized.

"By what?" she asked.

He held up the shell and showed it to her. She reached for it, still kneeling in front of her sandcastle.

"Wow, this is beautiful," she breathed seeing the coral and white colors intermingle to make wavy patterns on the shell.

"Not as beautiful as you," Percy replied, grinning cheesily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Oh god Percy, that was bad." But she had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Not as bad as I'm about to be though," Percy grinned mischievously and got down on his knees to be at her level. He quickly took the shell back from her, then presented it solemnly.

"Annabeth, will you marry me?" he asked.

She tried in vain to hide her smile, "You're right, that was worse."

Percy sighed dramatically and got up.

"Oh hush, and get me some water," she replied playfully.

Of course, he did just that.

 _+1_

It was a lazy Sunday morning, and for once Percy wasn't woken by an alarm but by the soft rays of sun coming in through the window. It was peaceful and serene and Percy just took a moment to revel in it. He turned to his side and saw the sleeping figure of Annabeth, she looked even more peaceful, her breath slow and steady.

Percy smiled again, and reached over to brush a few strands of her hair that had fallen on her face. She stirred at the movement and he decided to reach over and pull her closer to him.

She stirred more at this, slowly waking up, her eyes blinking sleepily at first. Percy though she looked adorable.

"G'mornin," she mumbled as she stretched waking herself more.

"Good morning beautiful," he replied softly.

She smiled and turned to face him, now both lying facing each other.

"Good morning handsome."

"You should marry me," he stated.

"So you've been saying for the past month or so," she replied raising her eyebrows.

"And you never answer me," he pouted.

"I'm pretty sure I already did," she smiled, holding out her left hand to reveal a glimmering ring.

He smiled when he saw it. "I guess you did, but that was a year ago," he pouted.

She giggled at his antics and moved closer to him, "my answer hasn't changed," she whispered as she leaned forward for a kiss.

When they broke apart, panting slightly, Percy whispered into her ear,

"So just to be clear, will you marry me?" She looked at his twinkling eyes and decided to indulge him.

"Yes."

 **A/N: So what did you think? Did you understand it? (In case it wasn't clear they have been married the whole time)**

 **Please Review! I would love to hear your thoughts! (And once again with the promo please check out my other one-shots if you liked this one, you don't have to tho, no pressure :)**

 **See ya :)**


End file.
